Recogiendo pedazos
by Sam-spirit-of-the-forest
Summary: Un pequeño one shoot perdido en mi montón ñ-ñ Caitlyn conoce a Vi. Sabe cómo funciona su mente. Y más importante, sabe como funciona su corazón. ¿Una persona dura? solo por fuera, y cuando las cosas salen mal Caitlyn sabe cuáles serán sus movimientos.


Hola gente bonita, les traigo este pequeño one shoot, en realidad es algo que escribí hace mucho, solo una pequeña idea, pero que leyendo de nuevo me parece... publicable lol.

Lamento que ande floja para escribir XD pero bueh

Déjenme saber qué les pareció en sus comentarios ñ-ñ Nos vemos, con suerte, pronto.

 **Recogiendo pedazos.**

 **Mi esposa ha estado desaparecida dos días.**

 **Sin responder ni a su radio ni celular en todo ese tiempo.**

 **Después de cuatro años casadas normalmente no me preocuparía por ello... bueno, eso es mentira, pero Vi puede cuidarse sola... La mayor parte de las veces. Sin embargo, estas no eran circunstancias normales.**

 **Un rumor me llevó al lugar en el que me encuentro, caminando hacia un campo de viejos ferrocarriles sacados de circulación tiempo atrás para ser reemplazados con brillantes y nuevos modelos.**

 **A veces un rumor es todo lo que tienes, a veces un rumor es suficiente para encontrar lo que buscabas.**

 **Dos días.**

 **Está herida, lo sé, por lo que no me sorprende ver gotas de sangre seca en el piso cuando me acerco a uno de los viejos carros, las puertas están cerradas y oxidadas, pero estos lugares suelen ser frecuentados por aquellos sin hogar o sin ley.**

 **Sigo las gotas carmesí hasta una de las puertas y la miro durante varios segundos. La puerta tiene marcas de dedos sobre el polvo.**

 **Dos días herida, no sé en qué gravedad, pero sé que ella no huyó por las aflicciones de la carne.**

 **Abro la compuerta con cuidado de no hacerme daño, el metal cobrizo se siente rugoso y frío en mis dedos, que quedan fuera de la protección de mis guantes de cuero.**

 **Cuando la luz ilumina el interior me subo de un salto precavido al vagón, espero un minuto a que el polvo se disipe y luego mi mirada va hacia el camino de sangre, gotas, huellas, hasta que se forma un pequeño pozo de líquido ya seco.**

 **Cuando levanto la mirada, siguiendo las largas piernas, la suela de las botas derretidas, los vendajes sucios enrojecidos en sus muslos, en su torso y brazos, notando su cuerpo reclinado contra la pared y finalmente, su cabeza gacha. Los mechones de cabello rosa le cubren en parte los ojos, el resto de su rostro está tan sucio que de no saber el tono de su piel me habría confundido.**

 **No me mira, no se mueve. Pero respira y sé que ha notado mi presencia.**

 **Dos días a solas con su mente torturada por algo que no fue su culpa.**

 **Me acerco lentamente y me arrodillo a su lado, muevo a un lado su guantelete derecho y me siento junto a su costado.**

 **-Vi… -susurro mientras mi mano acaricia su mejilla tatuada, atrayendo su mirada hacia mí. Siento que su cabeza se reclina ante mi toque, apegándose a mi mano. Repito su nombre y esta vez logro que me mire. El sufrimiento que veo en ellos hace que me duela todo, sus ojos, normalmente llenos de vigor y alegría se encuentran húmedos y opacos, cansados.**

 **No me importa lo sucia que esté, cuando sus ojos acuosos rompen en lágrimas la envuelvo en un abrazo y la acurruco en mi pecho, acaricio su cabello y murmuro palabras de consuelo en su oído.**

 **Me toma un tiempo hasta que se queda quieta.**

 **-No había nada que pudieras hacer y lo sabes.**

 **Ella asiente.**

 **-Lo sé-murmura con voz rasposa-ellos ya estaban… llegamos demasiado tarde.**

 **Asiento y me preparo para ayudarle a levantarse, ella toma sus guanteletes y, con algo de esfuerzo entre ambas, se pone en pie.**

 **Al ser más pesada que yo es difícil sostenerla, pero logramos salir de allí dando tumbos, de todas maneras la ambulancia que he llamado no está lejos, sabía que este era el lugar al que habría corrido y que necesitaría asistencia médica.**

 **Caminamos en silencio, y con miradas discretas evalúo el daño en su cuerpo. Tenía varias quemaduras y raspones, me estremecía conocer lo oculto tras los vendajes.**

 **Cuando llegamos los paramédicos me ayudan con ella y la suben dentro, Vi me confía sus guanteletes, algo que no haría prácticamente con nadie más, y deja que le quiten la armadura y las ropas a medio calcinar para destapar los vendajes, cada vez que quitan la tela carbonizada ella gime y hace una mueca de dolor, pues la piel chamuscada se ha pegado a esta en algunos sectores. Noto que estaba mordiendo mi labio solo cuando el dolor se intensifica.**

 **-Vete.**

 **Me ordena suplicante, su voz suena extraño tras la máscara de oxígeno que le plantaron en la cara tras llegar, yo niego vehementemente.**

 **Luego fija sus ojos en los míos, una mirada que pocas veces puede reflejarse. El cansancio, el dolor, la preocupación y la aflicción en su mirada.**

 **La miro con preocupación y pena, pero con un asentimiento me acerco, acuno su rostro en mis manos y tras mover los mechones de cabello planto un dulce y suave beso en su frente, me alejo con un suspiro.**

 **No llevaba más de dos metros fuera de la ambulancia cuando escuché un sobresalto por parte de los paramédicos, sin poder evitarlo retrocedo, solo para ver que ella yace inconsciente en la camilla. Aprieto el metal de la puerta entre mis manos, me cuesta unos segundos soltarme e ir hacia mi patrulla.**

 **Cuando cierro la puerta acomodo los guanteletes en el asiento del copiloto y me preparo para seguir a la ambulancia de cerca.**

 **Tarda unos minutos en partir, cuando lo hace mi cuerpo se encarga de manejar mientras mi mente se haya en los sucesos que llevaron a esto.**

 ** _Un edificio envuelto en llamas. La nube se divisa desde la oficina de la comisaría no mucho después de que alguien hace el llamado._**

 ** _Cuando llegamos Vi salta del coche antes de que este pare, cuando miro el lugar que es devorado por las llamas entiendo por qué. Era un orfanato, una casa de dos pisos que cuidaba de algunos niños sin hogar, Vi a estado temiendo todo el viaje que se tratase de este, no lo ha dicho, pero lo he leído en su cuerpo rígido, tensándose como un resorte a cada cuadra que nos acercábamos._**

 ** _Los bomberos están haciendo su trabajo, mi equipo aleja a los peatones y ayuda a auxiliar a las personas que salen del edificio en cuestión y de las cercanías. Vi está cuestionando a un bombero que acaba de salir del inferno, tras lo que corre hacia la barrera de ambulancias que se encuentran en el lugar. Me acerco a ella, que mira con desespero hacia todos lados. Mirando las cabecitas sucias por el hollín._**

 ** _-Solo hay diez, no puede ser. –cuenta una vez más y luego mira entre las personas que hay alrededor. Después fija la mirada en el edificio._**

 ** _Solíamos venir aquí cada poco tiempo. Vi les daba mis pastelillos recién horneados y su sonrisa, jugaba con ellos como una niña más. Habíamos pensado incluso en adoptar a alguno de ellos para expandir nuestra familia._**

 ** _Los pequeños eran trece aparte de sus dos cuidadoras. Una de ellas en ese momento era levemente sacudida por Vi, unos segundos después, cuando volvió a mirar con terror al edificio supe de golpe lo que iba a suceder a continuación._**

 ** _No alcancé a gritar, no alcancé a advertirle que usara, al menos, una chaqueta contra el fuego._**

 ** _En menos de cinco segundos simplemente corrió hacia la estructura y derribó las vigas que entorpecían el paso, entrando al infierno de llamas que lamían todo a su paso. Solo pude observar una vez más a mi amor corriendo hacia lo que podría ser su tumba. Que fuera algo común no lo hacía más sencillo, pero había dejado de tratar de meter razón en su cabeza, menos en una situación como esta. Vi amaba a los niños, eran unas de las pocas cosas que, aparte de mí, trataba con delicadeza y dulzura._**

 ** _Lo que quedaba hacer era organizar los diferentes escuadrones para reducir el fuego, proteger a las personas y esperar con un equipo médico a mi impulsiva esposa._**

 ** _En situaciones como esta los minutos se hacían eternos._**

 ** _Mientras caminaba de aquí a allá dando órdenes a conciencia decidí rodear el edificio para ver cuál era la situación del otro lado. Por suerte en esa zona las construcciones no estaban juntas y el fuego podía ser mejor controlado. Al llegar a la parte trasera del edificio ya habían pasado unos quince minutos desde que ella hubiese entrado, el estómago me dolía y mi garganta estaba seca por los nervios más que por el humo._**

 ** _Cuando llegué hasta el patio trasero me topé con algo que me dio escalofríos. Allí, en la pared del segundo piso, un agujero en la pared dejaba ver las llamas hacia el interior, pero en el pasto ya seco por el calor se encontraban restos de madera calcinada, que habían saltado desde el agujero. Eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención, sino los tres pequeños cuerpos que yacían en el pasto. Con un nudo en la garganta me acerqué lo suficiente para confirmar que los tres estaban muertos, quemaduras de tercer grado, piel carbonizada. Me llevé la radio a la boca._**

 ** _-Procedan a extinguir el fuego, no queda nadie dentro. Confirmo a los tres objetivos fallecidos._**

 ** _Un ''Entendido Sheriff'' me llegó del otro lado. Yo ya estaba caminando hacia la reja del patio, donde parecía que un rinoceronte hubiese pasado en estampida sobre el metal y la madera que cercaba el lugar._**

 ** _-Vi…_**

 ** _Murmuré. Inhalé profundamente, di otro par de órdenes y avisé que iría a buscarla._**

 ** _Usualmente ella no corría. Pero… esta no era una situación como cualquier otra, donde me mostraría su brazo roto casi con una sonrisa mientras me contaba cómo había salvado el día. No. Si había algo que podía perforar su corazón con agonía era esto._**

 ** _Tenía que encontrarla pronto._**

 **Pasaron cinco días en el hospital, tres de los cuales durmió sin interrupción, en los dos restantes me quedé con ella, limitándome a acariciarle el rostro mientras dejaba salir la pena, me había contado cómo había sucedido, y aunque era igual que el retrato en mi cabeza la escuché en silencio, ella lo necesitaba.**

 **Cuando le dieron el alta nos fuimos a casa.**

 **Vi sabía que, como una humana más, no siempre iba a llegar a tiempo. Era algo para lo que nos entrenábamos psicológicamente en la fuerza de policías, lo que no significaba que doliese menos, pero sí ayudaba a superarlo.**

 **Le llevaría tiempo, quizás no fuera capaz de volver a ver a los niños a las caras, porque ella era así, pero regresaría a la normalidad… con una nueva cicatriz, pero viva para seguir luchando.**

 **Y yo estaría a su lado para hacerlo.**


End file.
